My Sexy Umma
by Rie Nagisha
Summary: Tao tidak pernah disentuh oleh suaminya sendiri, hingga akhirnya anak lelakinya lah yang memberinya kepuasan. Cinta terlarang. KrisTao.
1. Chapter 1

My Sexy Umma..

"Suamiku jeng kuat loh semaleman, hihihihih"

"hihihihi. Kalau suamiku, dia suka gaya yang aneh-aneh"

"Sungguh…hahahah…"

"Kemarin suamiku membawa obat dan…"

Kemudian semakin ramailah percakapan diantara ibu-ibu yang sedang berbelanja di supermarket itu. Tao mendengar dengan sedih dan gelisah. Betapa ia iri dengan nasib para ibu-ibu itu.

.

.

.

Tao gelisah. Malam ini ia kembali sulit tidur. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya lama kemudian menatap suaminya yang tertidur pulas disampingnya. Untuk seseorang yang memiliki umur jauh lebih tua dari pada dirinya. Suaminya ini sebenarnya masih sangat gagah.

Daniel Wu. Seorang duda beranak 1 yang di tinggal mati istrinya. Awalnya Tao khawatir ketika kedua orangtuanya menjodohkannya dengan Daniel. Tetapi setelah dijalani ia bahagia. Daniel adalah suami yang baik, perhatian dan mapan.

Kekurangannya hanya satu….

Tao menggeser tubuhnya untuk lebih mendekat ke tubuh suaminya. "eng…sayang.." Tao mendesah di telinga suaminya itu. Menggesek-gesekan tubuhnya ke punggung suaminya.

"Enngghh, aku capek sekali sayang" nada berat Daniel membuat Tao frustasi. Selalu jawaban yang sama.

Sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali suaminya itu menyentuhnya. Sekalinya pun akhirnya mereka melakukan hubungan suami istri, itupun pasti hanya sebentar. Tao merasa belum cukup.

Setiap malam Tao sudah tidur hanya dengan Lingerie tetapi suaminya itu tetap tidak menyentuhnya juga. Bagaimananpun Tao masih 29 Tahun. Masih membutuhkan nafkah batin dari suaminya.

Tao frustasi dan bangkit, pergi dari kamar. Sinar rembulan yang menyusup dali balik jendela menyunari tubuhnya yang sempurna dengan sinar yang lembut. Tao tinggi, seksi dan muda. Lingerie Merah menyala yang dipakainya malam ini membalut tubuhnya dengan sempurna.

Tao melangkah menuju dapur. Mungkin segelas air dingin bisa menenangkan tubuhnya yang membara.

"Aaahhhh…..aahhhhh...aaahhhhhh" Suara desahan nikmat membuat Tao kaget. Suaranya berasal dari kamar anaknya, Kris.

"AAhhhh…Nikmat sekali…Tao…"

Tubuh Tao menegang. Kaget. Kenapa namanya disebut? Dan Tao memberanikan diri mengintip apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar itu.

Tao terkesiap. Kaget. Saat ini anak tirinya itu sedang melakukan _Manstubrasi. _Kedua kakinya terbuka lebar dan penisnya dikocok cepat. Penis itu panjang, tegang dan memerah. Jauh lebih besar dari pada penis suaminya yang notabene adalah ayah dari Kris. Wajah tampan Kris memerah, mendesah desah meneriakan namanya.

Tao mencengkram kusen pintu erat-erat seakan mencari pegangan. Kedua kakinya bergerak gelisah. Dan celana dalamnya mulai basah. Matanya tidak bisa lepas menatap penis Kris.

"Ooohhhhhh… Taaooo…ummaa.. "

Dan Kris klimaks. Spermanya menyembur ke udara. Dan Tao jatuh terduduk. Kakinya tidak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya lagi. Tao tersangsang hebat.

Kris kaget. Di depan pintu kamarnya ada Tao, sesorang yang dikhayalkannya tadi kini ada di hadapannya. Nyata. Dan menggoda.

"Um-umma…"Kris ketakutan. Ibunya memergoki dirinya yang sedang mencari kenikmatan dengan meneriakan namanya.

"Kriss…" Tao ingin memanggil nama anaknya itu tetapi hanya desahan yang keluar.

Kris menelan air liurnya. Ibunya yang seksi itu terduduk di depan kamarnya. Lingerienya semakin menerawang karena keringat dan menunjukan 2 putting kecoklatan yang kini telah menegang. Salah satu tali yang seharusnya berada di pundak kini telah lunglai ke samping. Menampakan pundak Tao yang mulus.

Kris hilang akal. Insting buasnya bangkit ketika melihat mangsa yang tidak berdaya dihadapannya. Kris menarik tubuh Tao untuk bangkit dan membantingnya ke kasur.

"OOhhh…Krissiee…"Tao ingin menolak, tetapi malah desahan itu yang terucap. Tubuhnya menghianati hatinya. Tubuhnya kesepian. ia menginginkan sentuhan.

Kris menindih tubuh ibunya itu. Menarik gaun tidurnya kebawah dan menghisap hisap putting susu ibunya itu dengan lapar.

"Ummaa…." Kris merengek "Kriss mau susu…"

"Aaahhhh….AAhhhh….minum yang banyak sayang….."

Tao terbuai. Meremas rambut dan tengkuk Kris. Menikmati hisapan dan jilatan lapar anaknya itu di puttingnya.

penis Kris menggesek gesek penis Tao dibalik celana dalamnya dengan menggoda. Celana dalam itu sudah basah sekali karena precum Kris ikut membasahinya.

Secara tidak sadar Tao membuka pahanya semakin lebar dan balas menggesekan penisnya yang kini tegang sempurna itu.

"EEmmm… umma ngompol yaa…" berbanding terbalik dengan nada bertanya yang terkesan nakal. Wajah Kris mengeras. Nafsu telah sampai ke ubun-ubun kepalanya.

Kris meremas-remas penis ibunya itu dibalik kain tipis berwarna merah itu. Kemudian dengan lembut Kris merobek celana dalam berenda itu tepat di tengah. Memanjang searah celah pantat Tao, membelahnya menjadi dua bagian sehingga ia bisa menyingkirkannya ke pinggir selangkangan ibunya. Menampakan penis dan twins ball ibunya yang berkedut-kedut mengeluarkan precum.

"Aku makan yaa… Selamat makan umma…" Kris melesakan penis Tao kedalam mulutnya. Dan Tao tersentak nikmat.

"AAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…." Erangan panjang lolos dari bibir mungil Tao yang terbuka, salivanya meleleh keluar.

Dan Tao merasakan sekujur tubuhnya bergetar nikmat.

"enakkk Krisss enakkk…" Mulut Kris menghisap kuat penisnya. "Enggghh.. engggg…emmmmphhh" Lidah Kris yang besar bermain di pucuk penisnya.

"AAahhhh…aaahhhhhh…" dan desahan frustasi dari dasar tenggorokannya terlontar ketika ia klimaks di dalam mulut anaknya itu.

"Hosshh..hoshh.." Tao mengambil jeda nafas dan Kris mengelap bibirnya yang meneteskan sperma Tao.

"Masakan Umma memang selalu lezat"

.

.

.

Malam itu Tao tidak bisa membedakan lagi mana yang mimpi dan mana yang kenyataan.

Sepanjang malam penis anaknya yang luar biasa besar itu mengorek-ngorek holenya yang gatal. Memuaskannya dengan cara yang tidak bisa Tao bayangkan. Tao belum pernah merasa sepuas ini. Daniel tidak pernah menyetubuhinya seliar ini. Tenaga Kris memang sekuat kuda liar. Dan Penis Kris menyakiti holenya dengan cara yang ia sukai.

"Aahhh… nikmat sekali ummaa….." Kris menunggangi ummanya. Kedua tangannya membuka kedua kaki ibunya lebar-lebar.

"Terusss Krissss teruuuusss… kau mau adik kaaaan?" desah Tao. Jemarinya mencengkram seprei erat-erat. Tubuhnya bergoyang seirama tubuh Kris.

"AArrrggghhh… iiiyaaa ummaaaa…" Kris menghujam lebih keras dan dalam, menyentuh titik kelemahan Tao.

"UUngggggggg Krisss Kriss disanaaa…. Tusuuk umma disana" Pucuk penis Kris Menabrak-nabrak titik itu. Memberi rangsangan yang kuat. Mengambil alih akal sehat Tao.

"Disinii umma… disinii…" Ucap Kris gemetaran sambil berulangkali menyentuh titik yang sama kuat-kuat.

"IYAA.. iyaaa anak pintarrrr… teruussss" Tao menjerit-jerit bagai pelacur. Tubuhnya menggelepar dan dadanya membusung. Holenya yang sempit Memberikan kenikmatan kepada anaknya itu.

"AAAAHHH UMMAA" Kris meledak. Namun tidak menghentikan sodokannya. Tao merasakan sekujur tubuhnya menyambut Kris. Holenya berkedut lapar, perutnya menegang dan penisnya meledak.

Kris Menyemprotkan spermanya dengan kuat ke Rahim ibunya sendiri. Dan Tao menggelepar nikmat. Kedua matanya menghilang dan salivanya menetes-netes. Rahimnya terasa penuh dengan sperma anaknya sendiri.

.

.

.

Mereka sedang sarapan pagi. Bertiga seperti biasa. Daniel sudah lengkap dengan Jas kantornya. Dan Kris dengan kaos, jacket dan sepatu Sneakersnya. Bersiap untuk ke kampus. Tao duduk diantara mereka berdua dengan gelisah. Wajahnya berkeringat.

"Umma terima kasih semalam.."

Wajah Tao memucat dan Kris tersenyum berbahaya.

"Semalam?" Tanya Daniel mengerutkan dahinya. Ia menatap Kris. mengangkat wajahnya dari Koran yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Iya, aku tidak bisa tidur dan Umma membuatkan susu untukku" jawab Kris dengan senyum malaikat di bibirnya kepada ayah kandungnya itu.

"Ohh…" Daniel mejawab, terkesan tidak perduli.

"Nanti malam aku ingin minum susu lagi umma" Kris meminta dengan nada manja dan menatap tao tetapi Tao melihat kilat berbahanya dalam mata anaknya itu. ucapan Kris sungguh-sungguh dan Tao hanya bisa menahan desahannya.

Di dalam Holenya saat ini ada sebuah Vibrator yang bergetar kencang hingga membuat duduknya tak nyaman.

Remote Vibrator itu kini ada di tangan Kris.

Sepertinya Mau tidak mau Tao harus membuatkan susu untuk anaknya lagi malam ini.

.

.

.

Oke ini permintaan maaf saya karena bikin Tao mati dan diperkosa kakek-kakek di Baby Bitch.

Wassalam…

Kabur sebelum ada yang minta sekuel…

Yah kalo Reviewnya lebih dari 50 baru buat sekuel. *plak #Ngimpi


	2. Chapter 2

Kris anak yang nakal. Umhhhhh… tetapi Tao menyukai kenakalan Kris.

Seperti apa yang diperkirakan dari sex dengan anak muda. Begitu penuh kekuatan dan gaya. Mungkin Kris sering membayangkan melakukan sex dengan ibunya sendiri dalam fantasynya. Begitu juga Tao.

"Kris kemana sayang." Tanya Daniel saat makan malam. Daniel baru saja selesai mandi dan kini ia sedang menyantap masakan Tao.

"Uhm sepertinya belum pulang" Jawab Tao dengan gelisah.

Sebenarnya. Di bawah kolong meja. Kris sedang berjongkok dan menikmati penis Tao sebagai makan malam.

Tao sengaja menaruh taplak meja yang menjuntai menutupi seluruh sisi meja makan mereka dengan sempurna dan Kris memanfaatkan ini demi memenuhi nafsunya.

Tao yang semenjak sore sesungguhnya telah duduk tanpa celana, kini mengangkangkan kakinya lebar-lebar. Membiarkan anaknya masuk diantara celah kakinya dan memanja dirinya.

Kris menjilati paha dalam ibunya yang cantik dengan lidahnya yang hangat dan basah.

Tangan Tao yang memegang sendok gemetar. Bagaimanapun suaminya duduk dihadapannya dan ia harus bersandiwara.

Ketika Kris mulai menjilati dan membasahi twinsballnya. Tao menggigit bibirnya erat-erat. Seluruh tubuhnya meremang. Ia ingin sekali mendesah tetapi tidak bisa. Kakinya bergerak-gerak tak nyaman.

Dan ketika akhirnya Kris memasukan penis Tao ke dalam mulutnya. Tao mencengkram taplak meja dan mendesah. Tidak benar-benar mendesah tetapi mulutnya terbuka dan membentuk desahan nikmat tanpa suara.

Untunglah Daniel sedang sibuk dengan handphoenya sendiri sehingga tidak menyadari wajah Tao yang memerah dan berkeringat ketika akhirnya Tao klimaks ketika ujung lidah Kris mengorek-ngorek lubang kencing Tao dengan ganas.

.

.

.

Kris anak yang nakal. Tao tahu itu tetapi Tao tidak menyangka Kris akan senakal ini. Kris senang sekali melecehkannya ketika Daniel ada di sekitar mereka.

Bagaimana Kris menggesek-gesekan penisnya ke butt Tao ketika Tao sedang mencuci piring. Bagaimana Kris meremas dada Tao setiap Daniel memalingkan wajahnya sebentar. Dan bagaimana kaki Kris yang panjang selalu menyebrang ke selangkangan Tao setiap mereka makan di meja makan. Meremas penis Tao dengan jari-jari kakinya.

Namun di sudut hati Tao, ia menikmati hal itu. Kris selalu mengisi malamnya yang sepi. Dan membantunya menyalurkan nafsunya yang tak terbendung. Bahkan beberapa kali Kris berani mengendap-endap ke tempat tidur Daniel dan Tao . memasukan kepalanya ke dalam selimut Tao dan menyusu kepada penis ibunya diam-diam padahal ayahnya berbaring tidur di samping ibunya.

Betapa sex diam-diam ini selalu berhasil merangsang darah muda Tao dan Tao klimaks dengan cepat dan penuh kepuasan.

.

.

.

hingga pada suatu malam. Tao merasakan hal yang aneh. Daniel memeluknya dan meremas-remas penisnya.

Daniel menginginkan hubungan suami istri dan Tao menyambutnya dengan bahagia.

Pergulatan mereka penuh kelembutan. Khas Daniel. Daniel tidak banyak bicara. Hanya saja penisnya menusuk-nusuk sweet spot Tao dengan lembut.

Tao mendesah. Tapi tidak cukup. Ia ingin disetubuhi dengan liar. Seperti Kris yang selalu menyetubuhinya sampai ia sulit bernafas.

Tao menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Mencari kenikmatan dari penis Daniel yang besar namun tidak sepanjang Kris.

Hole Tao gatal dan lapar. Tao menarik leher Daniel mencari pegangan dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya lebih liar.

"OHhhh Daniel lebih keras please…"

Daniel bergerak lebih kencang namun belum cukup.

"Lagiii ahh… lagiii terusss"

Bagai pelacur Tao memohon. Tetapi masih kurang.

Tao terus merintih sampai ia sadar pintu kamar mereka sedikit terbuka dan Kris berdiri disana.

Menontoni dengan dingin ketika penis Daniel menancap di hole Tao. Tao ketakutan namun libidonya naik. Pandangan Kris membuatnya terbakar. Kris pergi dan Tao klimaks dengan membayangkan bahwa Kris lah yang memperkosanya.

.

.

.

Daniel telah tertidur. Dan Tao bangkit. Tanpa busana apapun dan dengan cairan yang memenuhi holenya ia berjalan ke arah kamar Kris. Tetesan sperma yang mengalir dari holenya menetes-netes ke lantai. Membuat jejak air menuju kamar Kris.

Tao sampai dengan berantakan ke kamar Kris. Kris duduk di kasurnya. Tanpa busana juga dan sedang menonton sesuatu melalui hanphonenya.

"Ummaaaa…aaaahhh"

"Penismu besar sekaliii ahhh Krissss"

"hole umma yang telalu ketat OOHHhhhhh"

"Penismu bergetar ohhh lebih dalam ohhh"

"disini umma disinii"

"kurang dalam anak pintarr ahhhhhh"

"SSSHhhhh ahhhhh nikmatnyaaa.."

"Ahhh..AAhhhh..Ahhhhh…"

Dari suaranya Tao tahu itu rekaman percintaan mereka yang di rekam oleh Kris. Tao malu betapa suaranya terdengar seperti pelacur yang minta diperkosa.

"Mau apa kau kesini" nada Kris sedingin es dan Tao ketakutan.

"Kris maafkan umma" Tao naik ke atas kasur dan mendekati Kris.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Dia kan suamimu." nada Kris ngambek

dan Tao menungging. Meraih penis Kris yang panjang dan besar dengan kedua tangannya dan menggesekannya ke hidung mancungnya. Nafasnya membelai penis Kris.

"Umma menyukai Kris" bisik Tao yang kembali menggesek-gesekkan penis Kris yang mulai basah ke wajahnya. Menyebarkan precum Kris yang lengket ke seluruh wajahnya.

"Sungguh?" Tanya Kris yang suaranya mulai bergetar. Tao menggodanya seperti pelacur.

"iyaa, umma sangat menyukai penis Kris yang besar dan panjang ohhh" Tao memasukan penis Kris ke dalam mulut mungilnya.

Dan Kris tidak melewatkan kesempatan ini. Ia menggerakan pinggulnya hingga penisnya yang menegang menyentuh pangkal tenggorokan Tao. Tao tersedak dan saliva bocor keluar dari bibirnya. Penis Kris basah dan hangat ketika lidah Tao menjilatinya dari dalam.

Kris mencengkram tambut Tao dan menekannya, membuat Pucuk penis Kris menggesek-gesek tenggorokan Tao yang lembut dan hangat.

Tao sudah hampir muntah ketika akhirnya dengan kurang ajar Kris klimaks di dalam mulut ibunya itu Menyemprotkan cairan kental dan bau itu sehingga Tao menelannya.

"Persiapkan dirimu umma."

Dan jantung Tao berdebar kencang. Apakah dirinya masokis. Menikmati setiap detik pelecehan dan kekerasan yang dilakukan Kris.

Tao menurut saja ketika Kris memposisikannya menungging, tangang kiri Kris menjambak rambut Tao dan menekannya ke tangan kanannya meremas kencang penis Tao. Menariknya mendekat agar penisnya bisa masuk lebih kedalam.

Tao menjerit sebebasnya.

"Aahhhhh… AHHHHH…"

bersama Kris, Tao bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri dan merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

Penis Kris seperti biasa mencabik holenya kasar.

Tetapi Tao menyukai rasa pedih ini.

Holenya menyambut penis Kris dengan pijatan-pijatan yang mampu membawa Kris ke surga.

"berengsek umma. Walaupun lubangmu habis diperkosa appa. Tetapi masih sempit sekali uhh." Kris mengesek-gesekan penisnya ke dinding hole Tao.

"Bukan hole umma yang sempit tetapi penismu yang telalu besar Kris Ahh."

Keluar Masuk Keluar Masuk. Penis Kris keluar masuk gua kenikmatan itu. Kris merem melek keenakan.

"Bagaimana? Lebih enak diperkosa penisku atau penis appa?"

Penis Kris mengeluarkan lubrikan lebih banyak sehingga membawa sensasi tersendiri sampai Tao kelojotan.

"penismu sayang. Tentu saja penismu Kris.. oohhh…"

Precum Tao membasahi tangan Kris yang mengocok-ngocok penisnya kasar.

"UUUhhh katakan lagi umma." Kris mengejang.

"Umma mau penis Kris uhhhh. Umma mau diperkosa penis raksasa Kris." Tao merengek dengan lidah terjulur dan saliva membasahi kasur. Terlalu nikmat.

Tusukan Kris menggila. Kasur berderak seirama tusukan Kris yang membuka hole Tao.

"Uhhhh lebih cepat sayang lebih cepat."

Dan Kris tidak pernah mengecewakan Tao. Bagai kuda liar Kris memperkosa Tao dari belakang. Suara kulit bertemu kulit menggema diudara. Dengan buas Kris melesakan penisnya yang besar dalam-dalam. Merobek hole Tao dan menyakiti sweet spot Tao dengan cara yang kejam.

"AAAAHHhhhh AAAhhhhhhh" teriakan nikmat menggema ketika Tao klimaks.

"CRoot…CRoot…CRoott."

Dan cairan Kris membanjiri hole Tao hingga meluap.

Penisnya yang telah lemas dicabutnya dan Tao merengek.

Tidak ingin kehilangan kenikmatan itu.

"Tenang saja umma. Aku akan memperkosamu kapanpun kau minta."

.

.

.

Dipagi hari Daniel menciumi Tao yang yang masih telelap disampingnya.

"Pagi sayang" Sapa Daniel, Tao membuka matanya sedikit.

Daniel mencium bibir Tao dan Tao membalasnya.

"Maaf ya jika aku membuatmu capek semalam"

"Tidak apa-apa sayang" Jawab Tao serak. Sepertinya ia lelah sekali.

"Aku mecintaimu." Bisik Daniel.

Dan Tao tersenyum kemudian kembali terlelap.

Daniel memandangi wajah Tao yang sedang terlelap. Dan turun ke dada telanjangnya.

Hati Daniel mencelos. Kaget. Di sekitar putting kanan Tao ada bekas gigitan. Bekas gigitan itu jelas sekali, menancap dalam disekitar putting Tao dan berwarna kemerahan.

Daniel mengingat-ingat dan ingat sekali bahwa ia tidak menyentuh putting Tao semalam.

Tbc…

Pendek. Oke. Ini hanya untuk memenuhi janji bahwa kalo udah melewati 50 Riview aku akan berikan sekuel.

Sebenarnya aku males banget lanjutin ini setelah ada comment enggak enak di riview dan PM. Seharusnya kan kalau enggak suka ya enggak usah dibaca ya :p. Tapi yah janji tetaplah janji.

Di Chap ini intinya Daniel mulai curiga…

Ada yang masih mau lanjut? Mungkin 150 riviewers akan membuat saya semangat untuk melanjutkan *plak.

Oia baca Fanfic saya yang judulnya yume no sekai dunk. Ngetiknya butuh perjuangan banget tuh. *promosi

Hahahahaha. Maaf kebanyakan promosi.

Pokoknya ini hutang saya. Maaf kalu enggak hot. Semoga kalian suka.

Review Please. Gomawooooo….


	3. Chapter 3

Dan daniel perlahan lahan mulai berubah.

Sekarang ia lebih perhatian terhadap tao. semua perlakuan Daniel seolah-olah menyiratkan bahwa ia telah mengetahui apa saja yang telah Tao perbuat bersama Kris, tetapi ia tetap memaafkan Tao.

Hal itu malah membuat Tao ribuan kali lebih merasa bersalah.

Setiap malam Daniel memeluk tao seolah-olah tidak ingin Tao pergi dan Tao merasakan kenyamanan bersama daniel. inilah yang Tao rindukan dan inginkan selama ini. kasih sayang dan perhatian dari suaminya, Daniel. dan begitu Daniel memberikannya. Tao merasa sempurna.

"Ahh...danieeell...ahhhhh..." tao mendesah lembut.

kini daniel sedang menindihnya dan melesakkan penisnya yang besar ke dalam hole mungilnya yang berkedut, meminta untuk dimanja.

"Ungh...ahhh...ah." Tao merengek seperti anak kucing, Tao selalu menjadi anak yang manja dihadapan daniel.

"SShhh...aahhh...buka lebih lebar sayang..." Daniel mendesah dan tao membuka kedua pahanya lebih lebar. membiarkan daniel masuk lebih dalam.

Holenya berkedut semakin kencang.

"Danieelll...ohh... yess...oohhh...disana sayaaang..." tao terangsang hebat ketika daniel menyentuh titik sensitifnya. pinggul tao bergerak menyambut penis daniel yang mengeras.

"UGHhh...Ayoo kita berikan adik untuk kris sayang." bisik daniel di telinga tao.

CROOTTT CROOTT

dan tao klimaks ketika mendengar nama kris disebut.

Mendengar nama kris selalu membuat tao diliputi perasaan aneh. sudah lama sekali ia tidak berhubungan dengan anak semata wayangnya itu. namun perasaannya itu di tepisnya jauh-jauh.

"I love you tao-err."

daniel menciumi Tao setelah sesi sex mereka dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Fokus perhatian Tao kembali kepada Daniel. kini hanya ada dirinya dan Daniel.

"i love u too Daniel"

Tao balas mencium daniel sama lembutnya.

Bagaimanapun juga daniel adalah pria yang meminangnya, yang bersumpah di altar bersamanya untuk selalu bersama dalam suka maupun duka, baik sehat maupun sakit. dan tao menyadari sepenuhnya hal ini. kini hanya ada daniel dihatinya.

Cincin kawin mereka memantulkan cahaya lampu di jari manis Tao.

.

.

.

Tao sendirian di kamar malam ini. tadi pagi daniel izin padanya untuk tugas keluar kota. tao masih ingat betapa daniel meninggalkan dirinya dengan tak rela. Daniel menciumi pipi tao terus - menerus ketika pamit. Daniel merengkuh pinggang ramping tao dan tao memeluk leher daniel. mereke berpandangan mesra sampai pada akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu, mereka berciuman dengan dalam dan mesra dibawah cahaya mentari pagi yang berwarna keemasan.

Tao berguling-guling di atas kasurnya mengingat moment kebersamaan mereka tadi pagi. wajahnya memerah. tao seperti anak perawan yang baru mengenal cinta.

Tao mengelus sisi ranjangnya yang kini kosong dengan pandangan hampa. Daniel harusnya ada disana, tetapi ia pergi dan tao merasa kesepian. tao sudah terbiasa akan pelukan daniel disetiap malamnya sehingga absennya daniel sangat mengganggunya.

Tao bangkit, memutuskan untuk mandi. mungkin dengan mandi otaknya bisa lebih segar dan ia akan mudah untuk tidur.

Tao mandi dengan cepat dan tao kaget ketika mendapati kris duduk diatas kasurnya dan daniel sekeluarnya ia dari kamar mandi.

"Kris apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Tao dengan suara bergetar. ia menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut selembar handuk tipis dengan kedua tangannya.

Titik-titik air menetes dari rambut hitam Tao dan jatuh ke kulitnya yang putih. Membuat Kris menjilat bibirnya. "Kau seksi sekali umma."

nada suara kris membuat tao membeku. Tao mulai ketakutan.

"Kau membuatku hard umma." desah kris sambil memandangi tao dengan tatapan mata yang tajam seakan-akan menelanjangi tao.

Tanpa menunggu lama tao berbalik dan bersiap untuk berlari, tetapi sayangnya kris lebih cepat. Kris bangkit dan berhasil mencengkram tangan Tao, ia menarik tangan kanan tao dengan keras kemudian membantingnya ke kasur.

Handuk Tao terlepas tanpa sengaja dan membuatnya telanjang diatas kasur. Penisnya yang berwarna kecoklatan dan mungil sedikit mengacung, seakan-akan menggoda Kris.

Tao berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya, tetapi percuma saja.

"tidak perlu malu umma" Bisik kris dengan kedua tangannya menelusuri kaki jenjang tao dari bawah dan merengkuh pinggul tao "Aku sudah sering melihatnya."

"Ah kris jangan Kriiisssss..."Tao menjerit ketika Kris menelan penis Tao bulat-bulat sementara jari-jarinya memasuki hole Tao. melonggarkan lubang sempit itu.

"UUUhhhhh..." Tao kaget dan mengejan ketika kedua titik tersensitif di tubuhnya disentuh oleh kris.

Kedua tangan tao menumpu di belakang tubuhnya sementara bibir kris bermain di selangkangannya yang melayang, seolah selangkangan Tao lah yang mendekati bibir Kris. keringat dingin mulai membasahi sekujur tubuh Tao.

"Sesuatu yang enak keluar dari penis umma..."Kata Kris ketika Precum tao mulai mengisi mulutnya.

"AAkkhhh..." Tao menelan desahannya.

"Ternyata lubangmu masih sempit umma walau sudah berkali-kali diperkosa." Kata Kris sambil menggaruk garuk pelan dinding hole tao. merasakan daging yang lembut, hangat dan basah itu memijat lembut jarinya.

Sepertinya tubuh Tao lebih jujur dari pada diri Tao sendiri ketika lubang mungil itu bereaksi akan sentuhan Kris.

"HWaaaaaaaaaaa..." dan dengan diiringi lenguhan panjang tao klimaks di dalam mulut kris.

Tao menangis. Perasaan berdosa itu kembali menghantui dirinya.

"Sudah kris, kumohon... maafkan umma..."

kris menampar tao. dan tao menangis lebih keras.

"Dasar pelacur. kemarin kau memohon-mohon diperkosa penisku. sekarang kau menikmati diperkosa suamimu hah."

kris marah dan tao ketakutan.

kris menjambak rambut tao dan mencium bibirnya kasar.

"Euungh..." tao menolak tetapi kris malah menggigit bibir tao hingga berdarah dan terpaksa tao membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan lidah kris masuk dan menjilati seluruh bagian dalam mulutnya, menghisap lidahnya dan menjilati salivanya yang meleleh keluar.

"ehmm enak sekali umma..."

Air mata menetes lagi dari kedua mata tao.

Dengan cepat kris membuka pakaiannya sendiri dan menempelkan tubuhnya yang hangat ke kulit tao.

Tubuh Kris yang besar kini menindih tubuh Tao yang lebih kecil dan bibirnya menghisap dada tao. menyesapinya dengan penuh nikmat dan menggigiti bola kecil itu.

tao mulai Terangsang.

"kau memikirkan hal yang kotor kan umma sampai penismu menegang?"

Tao menggeleng, ia tidak bisa menghianati Daniel lagi.

"Jangan kris." tao memohon lagi tetapi suara tao yang terdengar pasrah malah membuat kris semakin horny.

"Tubuh umma wangi sekali." Kris terus menyesap sekujur dada Tao dan meninggalkan tanda kebiruan disana.

sampai tiba-tiba ponsel di atas meja bergetar dan berkerlap-kerlip. kris menoleh dan menatap dengan dingin nama yg tertera di layar handphone tersebut.

_My hubby calling.._

Kris mengambil handphone itu dengan kasar lalu melemparkannya ke dekat tao.

"Angkat.."

"Ta-tapi Kris..."

"Kubilang angkat"

dan suara hangat daniel menyapa telinga tao dari seberang sana.

_"Tao! Baby. Baru sehari aku meninggalkanmu tapi aku sudah merindukanmu." _

Kris menuntun paha tao untuk terbuka lebar.

_"Daniel A-aku..." _

Tao gemetaran ketika merasakan ujung penis kris yang basah menggesek-gesek pintu masuk holenya. bersiap untuk masuk.

_"Bagaimana rasanya tidur tanpa aku huum..?" _

Tao menutup mulutnya dengan tangan untuk meredam jeritan ketika penis kris menyeruak masuk.

_"AAaaaaahhhh..."_

_Tao mengejang ketika penis raksasa itu melewati pintu masuk holenya dan terus bergerak semakin dalam._

_"Tao Gwenchana?" _

nada khawatir Daniel meruntuhkan pertahanan Tao.

_"Hiks,, pulanglah daniel... aku merindukanmu."_

Tao menangis lagi.

Dan kesabaran Kris habis. direbutnya kasar handphone itu dari tangan tao dan dilemparnya ke lantai hingga hancur berkeping keping.

"Aku selalu mencitaimu Huang Zi Tao"

Kris seperti kerasukan. Ia terlalu emosi sampai pandangannya menggelap. paha tao dicengkram kuat-kuat hingga kukunya melukai tubuh Tao.

"AAAhhh Kriiisss hentikaan,,,aahhhh...sakit..."

Tao mendesis ketika penis raksasa kris didalam holenya bergerak semakin Liar dan brutal. Kris memang selalu liar dan brutal. Tetapi tidak pernah segila ini.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu tetapi kau malah menikahi ayahku."

Tao menggerakan kedua kakinya yang terasa kebas and keram ketika penis raksasa itu menumbuk prostatnya lebih dalam dan kasar, Penisnya mengeras dan holenya perih. kenikmatan ini tertutupi rasa sakit sehingga rasanya Tao mau pingsan.

"OOhh..aaahhhhhh...aaaaaah."

Tao tidak bisa lagi berkata apapun lagi ketika kris dengan sangat luar biasa memperkosa holenya hingga sekujur tubuhnya mengejang.

"Kau harus jadi milikku Taozi.."

kedua tangan kris melingkar di leher Tao. menghentikan pasokan udara dan Tao tercekik.

_Kris mencekik leher Tao._

penis kris masih terus bergerak mencari kenikmatan di hole Tao seperti orang gila sementara kedua kaki Tao menendang -nendang udara karena tidak bisa bernafas.

Croott Croott Croot

Tao menggelepar ketika Kris menyemburkan sperma ke rahimnya. Sperma Tao sendiri menggenangi perut dan dadanya.

Kris tersenyum melihatnya dan Tao merasakan pandangannya memutih sebelum kegelapan total menyambutnya.

Tbc...

Hai ini rie...

Maafkan kalau chapter sebelumnya berantakan.

Itu gara2 pas masukin ke Doc manager Copy-Pastenya enggak sempurna jadi banyak kata-kata yang ilang. sekali lagi mianhae...

Maaf lagi kalo chap ini kurang hot. Beberapa hari yang lalu aq enggak sengaja ngehapus seluruh fanficku yang sudah setengah jalan.

Jadi ini hasil ketik ulang. aku udah gx dapet Feelnya lagi.

Buat yang minta kurangin dikit nakalnya taozi. Ini udah aku kurangin.

buat yang ngerasa fic ini mirip 'Taboo Charming Mother' emang iya ide awalnya dari situ.

Maaf aku harusnya ngasih credit. Tapi liat kan betapa pemalasanya aku? *Tunjuk pembukaan fic yang tanpa kata-kata pembukaan sedikitpun.

Semoga ada yang sadar bahwa semua konflik di ficku dimulai dari chapter 3.

Rie enggak mau banyak omong lagi...

Read it and u will know my style..

Happy reading and gimme Review please...

With Love

KrisTao.

Wakwakwakkkkkk


	4. Chapter 4

_-Flashback-_

Tao terbangun di ruangan serba putih nan dingin. Sekujur tubuhnya sakit dan dipenuhi luka.

"Tunggu..jangan bangun dulu, kau masih lemah."Kata seorang suster yang kebetulan sedang memeriksa keadaannya.

"suster aku ada dimana?" Tanya Tao. Untuk sesaat ia tidak ingat apa-apa.

"Kau berada di rumah sakit tuan. Kemarin anda kecelakaan dan ada seseorang yang baik hati menolong membawa anda kemari."Jawab suster bername tag _Taeyeon _itu dengan lembut.

"Siapa yang menolongku suster?"Tao penasaran.

"Namanya tuan Wu."

Dan entah kebetulan atau jodoh,detik itu juga suara bass nan hangat menyusup masuk ke telinga Tao.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar!" Daniel Wu hadir di depan ruang rawat Tao dan tersenyum dewasa.

Taeyeon membungkuk kecil kemudian pergi, tak ingin mengganggu moment ini.

Tao tersipu, ia tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang menolongnya sangat gagah dan tampan seperti ini.

Sementara itu di saat yang sama, Daniel terpesona. Tao terlihat sangat cantik dan polos. mata pandanya membuatnya terlihat semakin imut. Sekalipun Tao hanya mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit yang sederhana, itu malah membuat Tao terlihat semakin polos dan murni. Seperti malaikat.

"Terima kasih telah menolongku tuan Wu." Suara lembut Tao membuyarkan lamunan Daniel.

"Bukan…Eh, Maksudku. Ya, Sama-sama." Daniel menjawab dengan gugup. Senyuman Tao memberi efek sengatan listrik yang menyenangkan di hatinya.

"Aku Tao, dan nama Tuan?"Tanya Tao dengan imutnya.

"Aku Daniel." Jawab Daniel dengan wajah memerah.

Tao terkikik Geli. "Tuan lucu sekali."

Setelah pertemuan pertama mereka itu, Daniel dan Tao semakin dekat dan dalam waktu yang singkat Daniel melamar Tao dan pun Tao menerima lamaran Daniel.

Tao bahagia sekali bisa menjadi istri Daniel tanpa tahu ada pemuda bermarga Wu lain yang sedih mendengar berita pernikahan mereka.

.

.

.

Kris tidak pernah menyangka jika mencintai seseorang bisa semenyakitkan ini….

Setiap kali menatap Tao dari kejauhan hatinya sakit.

Memang salahnya sendiri ia lepas kendali kemarin dan memperkosa ummanya itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Rindunya sudah menggumpal keras dan Tao yang sendirian saja dikamar, membuatnya nekat.

Dan kini Tao bahkan tidak mau memandang wajahnya lagi, membuat hatinya beribu-ribu lebih sakit.

Karena hal itulah Kris menerima tawaran appanya untuk tinggal sendiri di flat dekat kampusnya tanpa ragu, walau Kris tahu itu semua hanya usaha appanya agar dirinya dan ibunya berjauhan.

Namun sikap Tao yang dingin membulatkan tekadnya. untuk apa dia ada di rumah jika Tao tidak menginginkannya.

"Appa, Umma aku pergi." Kris pamit di hari terakhirnya sebelum pergi. Ranselnya tampak penuh. Daniel dan Tao mengantarnya hingga ke depan pintu.

Kris memandang appanya yang tampak sedih dan kehilangan tetapi kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Tao posesif. Tao yang berada di dalam pelukan Daniel masih enggan memandang wajah Kris.

Kris tersenyum lemah. Mungkin lebih baik begini…

"Aku mencintai kalian berdua..appa..umma.."

.

.

.

"Kriiiisss… sarapan sudah siap, ayo turuun."

Teriak Tao seperti biasanya. Kedua tangannya sibuk menata meja makan dengan cekatan dan kompor masih menyala dengan api kecil, memanaskan sesuatu diatasnya.

"Tao, Kris kan sudah tidak ada disini!" Ucapan Daniel yang muncul dari kamar mereka membuat gerakan Tao terhenti. Tatapan Tao kembali hampa.

Sudah tiga hari Kris pergi dan Tao masih juga belum terbiasa.

Daniel menyembunyikan senyum sedihnya dan memeluk Tao dari belakang, menciumi tengkuk Tao.

"Aku mencintaimu Tao" Daniel membisikan hal itu berulang-ulang seolah itu adalah mantra agar Tao selalu didekatnya.

.

.

.

"Suster Taeyon?."

"Tao…"

"Suster apa kabar."

"Baik. Kudengar kau menikah dengan Tuan Daniel Wu ya?."

"Iya suster."

"Wah romantis sekali ya, Anak Tuan Daniel Wu menyelamatkanmu dari kecelakaan dan kau menikahi ayahnya. Seperti cerita di dalam drama."

Tao terkesiap.

_Anak Daniel Wu?_

"Maksud suster Kris?"Tao memastikan dugaannya.

"Iya . Dialah yang membawamu ke rumah sakit dan menjagamu sepanjang malam Tao."

Mendengar hal itu tao bagai ditampar. betapa bodoh dirinya selama ini.

"Hahahahahahahaha…" Tao tertawa. Tetapi tawanya sangat berlebihan bagi Taeyeon hingga nampak aneh.

"Tao? Gwenchana?" Taeyeon bertanya dengan khawatir, Taeyeon tidak mengerti apa yang lucu dari ceritanya.  
"Hahaha. Tidak apa-apa suster. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Pasien dengan nomer Tiga puluh satu." Suara speaker di ruang tunggu serba putih itu berbunyi lagi.

"Nah Suster, sudah giliranku. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Dan Taeyeon memandangi Tao yang menghilang di balik ruang pemeriksaan itu dengan khawatir.

.

.

.

"Umma ada apa?" Kris kaget mendapati Tao sudah berdiri di depan pintu Flatnya.

"Kris…" Tao memandang kedua mata Kris dalam-dalam dengan pandangan penuh kerinduan.

Kris balas memandang pandangan mata Tao dengan sama rindunya. Mereka bertatapan lama hingga akhirnya Tao memecah keheningan diantara mereka...

"Aku sudah tau semua Kris, aku sudah tau…"Tao mulai terisak.

Mendengar kata-kata Tao ,Kris tak bisa lagi menahan lagi rasa rindunya dan memeluk tubuh mungil Tao dengan kuat.

"Mengapa kau diam saja selama ini Kris?" Tanya tao dalam isakannya.

"Aku sangat mencintai appa, Aku ingin mengalah tetapi ternyata aku tidak bisa. Maafkan aku umma."

"Pantas Daniel aneh, awalnya ia tidak berani menyentuhku…"

"Appa tahu tentang perasaanku padamu umma. Sejak awal ia tahu kau adalah milikku."

"Itukah sebabnya Daniel tidak marah walau mengetahui aku selingkuh denganmu?"

Dan Kris merasa anggukan Kris melepas semua beban hatinya.

Tao menyambar bibir Kris kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya untuk Kris kulum dan Kris menghisapnya sambil mulai meraba-raba selangkangan Tao.

"Aaaaahhh.." Tao mendesah dan Kris menarik Tao menuju ranjangnya.

"Krissie biarkan aku…." Ucap Tao sambil malu-malu dan tangannya meremas-remas penis Kris.

Dan Kris mengangguk seraya melebarkan kedua kakinya.

Tao menungging di hadapan Kris, Wajah cantiknya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari penis Kris.

Ohh betapa hanya dengan tatapan Tao bisa membuat penis kris menegang.

"Aku merindukan penismu Kris."Desah Tao sambil mulai membuka resleting celana jeans Kris.

Kedua manik mata Tao menatap gudukan di balik celana dalam hitam Kris dengan penuh nafsu kemudian menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Huumm mainan Favorit umma."

Tao membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar kemudian menggigit gudukan itu.

Kris melenguh dan refleks kedua matanya terpejam. wajahnya mendongak.

Tao menggigiti penis Kris dari balik celana kain tipis ini sajalah yang memisahkan lidah Tao dengan penis Kris.

Rasa kain yang basah mulai menyelimuti penis Kris dan precumnya membuat celana dalamnya basah kuyup sementara Tao mengendusi aroma penis Kris.

"sudah puas umma bermainnya?" Precum Kris bercucuran.

"Ohhh penismu harum sekali krissiee ohhh..." Tao menggesek-hesekan hidung mancungnya ke gudukan penis kris.

Tao dengan sengaja melepaskan bibirnya dari penis Kris sambil membiarkan cairan kental belepotan di sekitar bibir dan wajahnya dengan ekspresi puas.

Kris sungguh ingin klimaks.

Tanpa melepaskan pandangan matanya dari penis Kris ,Tao membuka seluruh pakaiannya dengan gerakan erotis hingga yang tersisa hanya celana dalam merah yang terbuat dari jala dan pita tipis. Celana itu begitu transparan dan bercelah sehingga penis tao tercetak jelas dibaliknya. Kris hanya bisa menelan ludahnya.

Tao menggerakan pantatnya yang kenyal sambil memandang Kris seduktif seolah memamerkannya. Ternyata bagian belakang celana dalam itu hanya berupa pita tipis yang tenggelam di lipatan pantat tao dan membiarkan pantat tao yang putih tanpa pelindung.

Kris menelan ludahnya.

"Apa kau selalu memakai pakaian dalam seperti itu umma?"Tanya Kris dengan suara gemetaran karena nafsu.

"menurutmu?" Tanya Tao balik sambil membantu melepaskan pakaian Kris.

"Iya…" Tebak Kris.

"Salah…" jawab Tao seduktif sambil kembali mengelus-elus penis raksasa Kris yang mengacung dihadapannya "Aku sering tidak memakai pakaian dalam Kris." Dan Tao meneteskan beberapa tetes air liur sebelum memasukan penis Kris ke dalam mulutnya.

"AArrRgghhh…" Kris meraung. Entah mengapa kata-kata Tao membuat penisnya ngilu. Membayangkan Tao tanpa celana dalam membuat precumnya mengalir semakin deras.

"AAhhh….eemphhh..slurpp…ahhhh…" Tao mengeluarkan suara berkecipak enak sambil menghisap penis Kris dengan kelaparan. Tao menggerakan kepalanya dan membuat penis Kris keluar masuk bibir mungilnya.

"UUooooohhh…" Kris melolong sambil mencengkram rambut Tao. penisnya bergerak mengentoti bibir Tao.

"EnGGhhhh…enghhhh…" Tao kehabisan nafas. Penis kris yang besar menutup pernafasannya.

"SSShhhhhhh….." desisan Kris semakin keras ketika dirasakannya pucuk penisnya menabrak-nabrak tenggorokan Tao yang lembut.

Gerakan pinggul Kris menggila sebelum akhirnya ia klimaks di dalam mulut Tao,,

"AAAARRRGGGHH…."

Sperma Kris bocor hingga sela-sela bibir Tao.

"AHKK.." Tao tersedak sekali sebelum menelan seluruh sperma Kris dengan susah payah.

"Berengsek umma, kau membuatku klimaks duluan."

Tao tertawa. "Kau tidak belajar dari pengalaman Krisiiee."

Kris menindih Tao kemudian menggesekan penis mereka.

"Pengalaman apa umma? enghh?"

precum Kris tumpah membasahi celana dalam Tao

"Aku menonton beberapa koleksi filmmu. hmm. Chanbaek, KaiDo, Hunhan. Film biru zaman sekarang bagus-bagus."

Tao mengelus-elus putting susunya seolah meminta Kris untuk menghisapnya.

"Pantas kau nakal begini umma."

Dan bibir Kris meraup putting Tao yang berwarna pink tua.

"AAAhhhh, setiap kali menonton itu aku selalu membayangkan bahwa akulah yang diperkosa."Tao menggeliat resah.

Gigi Kris menancap di putting Tao dan menghisapnya. memberikan sensasi tersengat di sekujur tubuh Tao.

"Dan kau membayangkan akulah yang memperkosamu kan?"

Bibir Kris turun perlahan tapi pasti ke selangkangan Tao. Meninggalkan jejak saliva di jalur yang disapu kemudian Menjilati celana dalam jaring itu. Menggoda penis Tao.

"Kriss, kumohon. Hisap penisku."

Kris menggigit celana dalam itu hingga robek dan hanya Menyisakan cabikan pita dan kain yang tak mampu menutupi penis dan hole Tao.

Dengan penuh nafsu Ta omenjejak di kedua kakinya seperti kepiting kemudian menangkat panggulnya dan penggesekan penisnya ke bibir Kris.

"Ayooo hisaaap sayang." Tao merengek

Dan Kris lebar mulutnya.

"Aaaah anak pintar. Hisap lebih keras sayang." Tao mendesah seperti pelacur.

Dan Kris mengocok penis Tao dengan mulutnya. Kepala Tao terlontar kebelakang ketika ia klimaks. Tubuhnya gemetaran sementara Kris melepaskan kulumannya.

"Ayo Kris cepat masukan penismu ke hole umma." Perintah Tao lagi.

Tao dengan seksi tidur menyamping kemudian mengangkat kaki kanannya.

Kris meluruskan penis besarnya yang kaku tepat dibibir hole Tao.

"UUOOOooohhhhh…."Tao melolong ketika penis kaku itu merobek holenya.

Sekujur tubuh Tao menegang ketika penis panjang itu menembus holenya dengan perlahan. Masuk dan terus masuk dengan seksi.

Mata Tao menghilang dan lidah Tao terjulur ketika merasakan sensasi penuh kenikmatan itu.

"Umma.."Panggil Kris ketika ketika dirasakannya Tao tidak bergerak.

Hening….

"Umma kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tubuh Tao mulai gemetar dengan kedua mata-terpejam kuat-kuat."

"Umma kau kenapa?."

"Krissie.." Tao menyahut dengan suara serang. ia mencengkram tangan berotot Kris dan memandang Kris dengan tatapan memohon.

"Nikmat sekali.." Liur mengalir dari bibir mungil Tao dan Kris menelan ludahnya.

"OOOHHH Penismu luar biasa Kris. Ohhh kumohon bergerak ahhh…" Tao menjerit-jerit sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya. mencari kenikmatannya sendiri.

"dasar slut..."Bisik Kris dan mulai menggenjot hole sempit itu.

Mata Kris menggelap.

"AAaaaaa… ahhh….ahhhh.." Tao mendesah sambil meremasi seprei.

"Ahhkk….umma lubangmu masih ketat sekali, seperti lubang milik perawan…"

"OHhhhh..kau suka Kris? nikmati lubangku sesukamu kriiiss..ooohhh"

"Jeritanmu indah sekali umma…"

"AAAAhhh sentuh prostat umma Kris. Ayooo ahhh…"

"Disiniii ummaa disiniii?"

"Ohhhh tuhan nikmat sekali Kriss bergerak ahhh terussss…"

"umma…umma…penis Kris ngilu…."

"Yess…Yesss… aahhhh lebih dalam ahh lebih dalam Krissie…" Taomengangkat kakinya lebih tinggi.

"Ummaaaa…ahh ummaa…"

dan pinggul Kris bergerak seperti binatang buas. Dengan keras dan ganas penis raksasa itu bergerak liar menggesek lubang yang becek itu.

Dan sekujur tubuh Tao menegang ketika orgasme datang. holenya menyempit dan penis Kris terjepit keras.

Croot…croott..crott..

Tao menggelepar tak terkendali ketika Kris menusukan penis besarnya dalam-dalam dan menyemprot rahimnya dengan sperma kental hingga membuat rahimnya penuh.

.

.

.

"Berhenti memanggilku umma Kris." Rengek Tao.

"Hari ini akan menjadi hari terakhirku memanggilmu umma."

Tao mengejapkan matanya. "Huang zi Tao. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Dan air mata Tao menetes kemudian ia mencium bibir kiris.

"AAhh..aahhh..aku mau Kris.." penis itu masih bergerak juga.

"UUngghh….Aku mau jadi istrimu….aku mau melahirkan anakmu…"

Holenya kembali terangsang dan mengedut-ngedut.

"Ahh…nikmat sekali Taooo…" kulit penis Kris yang tipis memerah dan lecet karenan terlalu banyak bergesekan dengan dinding hole Tao yang bertonjolan. Lubang kencingnya terbuka dan mengeluarkan cairannya lagi.

"Aduhh..aduh.. Krissieee."Penis Tao menegang lagi ketika penis Kris menusuk masuk hingga ususnya.

Beberapa tusukan kuat berikutnya membuatKris sekali lagi menumpahkan spermanya ke dalam Rahim Tao.

"UUOOOoohhhhh…" Kris meraung seperti singa. Ia merasa sangat puas.

Tao hanya bisa tergeletak lemas ketika Kris mencabut penisnya perlahan."Hosh..hoshh.. hari ini hari terakhirku membiarkanmu bermain kasar Kris." Hole Tao menganga membentuk huruf o.

"Kenapa Tao?"Kris menciumi pipi Tao.

"Kemarin aku cek ke dokter kandungan dan aku positif hamil Krissie. Aku hamil anakmu."Aku Tao sambil tersenyum cantik.

Kris kaget namun dadanya mengembang bahagia. iamendekap Tao dengan sayang. Dielusnya perut Tao yang masih rata.

"Karena hari ini hari terakhir aku boleh bermain kasar. Kita lanjut ke ronde berikutnya Tao."

Wajah Tao memucat. Holenya sudah perih sekali tetapi Kris tak perduli.

"Jangan Kris jangan…AAAaaaaaa…" Jeritan Pilu Tao menandakan bahwa penis Kris sudah masuk lagi kedalam holenya.

"SSShhhh…such a slutty hole..holemu menghisap penisku Tao."

"Aahh.. ..Krissieee…"

Kris mencium bibir Tao dan berbisik.

"Akhirnya mulai saat ini. Anak kita berdua yang akan memanggilmu umma."

End.

Tamat, Fin. End. Terserah bahasanya apa. Pokoknya ini berakhir.

Hwahahahahaha

Terima kasih kepada semua yang sudah comment di fic ini.

Bagaimanapun bagi saya review untuk vic ini sangat luar biasa sehingga membuat saya jadi percaya diri. (?)

Jika ada yang punya ide yadong buat Fic KrisTao selanjutnya, mari di share ke saya. Nanti saya bikinin kalau memungkinkan

Hwahahahahah *plak.

Aku tunggu tunggu comment dan idenya.

With love.

Rie nagisha yang selalu Menaruh adegan NC di depan baru konflik di belakang *Plak Wakwakwak …


End file.
